


Stay in Underland

by akirasun



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice decides to stay in Underland with the Mad Hatter who she has fallen for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

"You could stay," the Mad Hatter said, looking hopeful.

"What an idea. What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea," Alice replied, smiling at the Hatter. "And I think I will." The Hatter looked like he would bust at the seams with happiness at his Alice's decision. Ever since she had come for tea much too small, he had noticed how much she had changed over the years. Somewhere along the journey to slay the beastie, she had become his Alice and it wouldn't do to have her leave the underworld so soon when he had become attached.

"Well then- you will need a place to stay. It may be small but I have a small place where you could live," he offered, his smile stretching further across his face. "The March Hare likes to pop in and out but otherwise it's quiet."

"Lead the way, my Mad Hatter," Alice suggest, taking the offered arm lent to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'My Mad Hatter? Since when did he become mine?' she thought. 'Though he is very interesting and I would enjoy being around him.' She shook of the thought as a small cottage came into view that she safely assumed as the Hatter's place.

"Home sweet home, Alice. There is a small room in the back that I haven't used that you can take if you like. I don't have much in the way of things, but we have plenty of tea!" The Hatter offered, chuckling nervously. He wrung his hands, unsure of what to do next with the unexpected quest standing in his rather empty living room. Alice shuffled her feet nervously as well before she had enough courage to lean forward and brush her lips across the pale lips before her. She applied light pressure until the Hatter finally responded to the chaste kiss by wrapping his arms around Alice's waist and pulling her closer to his chest. Their lips moved together for several moments before they finally pulled away, a blush creeping up her face. He smiled broadly at the kiss and pulled Alice down with him as he sat down in the nearby chair. The Hatter pushed his face back up to meet hers in another kiss which she met eagerly and put more passion into the second go than she did the first.

"Alice?" The Mad Hatter asked softly. "If you don't want anything more than just this simple kiss, I suggest you stop now. I am afraid I'm very attached to you already and would rather know now if you don't feel the same way."

"I have to say that I'm already yours. I've been yours since I came back and you showed me kindness above all else. My heart belongs you and I am glad that yours is mine," Alice replied, running her fingers through the bright orange hair before her. "Do you still want tea?" The Mad Hatter shook his head vigorously as he picked up Alice's smaller form and carried her to his bed, dropping her with a small bounce.

"I want you."


	2. Lovers

"Hatter," Alice moaned as he worked on her neck, licking and biting at the skin.

"Please, call me Tarrant," he whispered against the long neck below him. He moved down to her exposed collar bone which elicited yet another moan from Alice. He trailed his fingers across the fabric of her flimsy dress and pulled at the ribbons holding it in place. Realizing what he was doing, Alice shot up suddenly and covered herself up with her arms.

"I've never done this before, Tarrant. It's not proper in the above world to do this before I'm married," she explained when Tarrant's eyes changed color as he began to slip into madness. They snapped back to their bright green when she reached out and stroked the side of his face with the pads of her fingers. "You have to promise that you will be careful with me, that's all." Tarrant smiled as he moved back on top of her and resumed his movements on her collar bone. Alice moved out of her dress and threw it off to the side of the bed which left her completely exposed to the cold air and a man for the first time. She shivered as Tarrant admired her body, placing kisses all around her pale and flawless skin.

"I will do my best, love. Just relax, it will go much smoother on both of us if you relax your body," Tarrant soothed as he moved down her body, placing more strategic kisses that just missed the places she needed them the most. Alice did as she was instructed and made herself feel boneless while Tarrant removed his clothing piece by piece. Finally upon the last piece coming off, he lay next to her so their skin connected together which made Alice curl her toes in pleasure. She could see the question in Tarrant's eyes which she responded to with a slight nod. Tarrant moved on top of her once again and positioned himself with Alice before finally taking her for himself, and himself only.

~OOO~~~OOO~

"Tarrant?" Alice asked sometime later, curled against his side post climax. "That was amazing." Tarrant smiled, running his fingers through her curly locks, and down her back.

"Yes it was, Alice. I would very much like to do that again, if you would like," Tarrant offered before placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I suppose this makes us- what does this make us exactly?" Alice hummed for a moment before turning her face up to meet his.

"Lovers, I suppose. Is there marriage in Underland?" Alice asked in an effort to come up with a better term for what they were. Tarrant's brow furrowed together in confusion at term marriage but didn't get a chance to ask before Alice interjected. "It's when two people who are in love promise their lives to each other. But as long as I know I have you, I don't need anything else."

"Lovers, then. I promise that I will have no one else as no one else compares to the Champion," Tarrant said, pulling Alice closer to his chest. "Will you be mine forever, Alice?" She nodded and kissed him on the lips lightly. A sudden thought struck her and she threw her leg around Tarrant's waist and pulled herself onto him and lining herself up with him once.

"Show me again how much you love me again," Alice begged as she moved down slightly on Tarrant. He moaned in pleasure, unable to voice the love that bubbled in his chest as Alice began to move.

"I love you, Alice!" he screamed as he felt his release take over his body once again. Alice smiled down at him as her own release took her soon after.


End file.
